fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Dance!
Aikatsu Dance! ( アイカツ ダンス ! Aikatsu Dansu !) is a new fanseries. It is based around dances. Story Chinatsu Matsuda is a girl passioned by idoling and dancing,she loves dancing and her favorite dance is the jazz dance. She loves it and practice it since she is small,she always loved jazz and that inspired her to become an idol,she registered herself at the most popular dance and idol school: the Dancing Idol Academy. Her mother supported her to realize her dreams,at her new school she already made a big impression by her dancing skills,she meeted a lot of good idols and especially one,she saw an idol who caught her attention,Éléonore Oceano who goes by the name of the Electro Dancer. She impressed Chinatsu with her dances and her incredible aura,Chinatsu is determined to beat her by her dancing skills. Characters Idols Chinatsu Matsuda Color: Bubble Pink Type: Cute Brand: Dancing Dream School Dress: Pink Dance Coord Mascot: Jazzy Aura: Pink music notes,bubbles with colorful spectrums,little piano rings,a colorful melody line chain with pink music speakers and pink and yellow primroses. Chinatsu always loved music and dance,she always writed her dancing lessons in her diary,dancing represent everything for her. She love jazz dance and music and always combined these,she also practice a lot of instruments such as the saxophone or the battery,her mother said than she should become an idol,she adviced her to go at the Dancing Idol Academy an academy who focus more on dancing than singing. The girls at this school,increase their dancing skills and also do lives and auditions who are chances for them to be one day a professional in their favorote dances. Chinatsu already loved the idea and decided to go at this academy to realize her dream,she passed the entrance exams and the live audition,she then becamed a student of the popular Dancing Idol Academy. She practice a lot in her dancing and songs,her mascot Jazzy,coaches her in her dancing lessons,she really like Chinatsu and Chinatsu always tell her than she's cute,the two shares a lot of common points and really love each others. Éléonore Oceano Color: Cyan Type: Cool Brand: Neon Fever School Dress: Cyan Dance Coord Mascot: Electri Aura: Light blue,purple,green and yellow neon triangles,colorful atoms,light blue and purple colored cubes,green and yellow spheres,neon planets and a rainbow colored spectrum. Éléonore is a skillful dancer,she always loved dancing and especially electro dancing,she loves everything neon and glowing things. Chinatsu noticed her dancing level and see than her dancings are powerful and rhythmic,she one day,asked her to teach her,she was very surprised. Chinatsu tell her than her dances are really incredible and want to dance like that,Éléonore said than a lot of girls said than she skillful but they never bolded asked her to teach them. She was feeling a bit lonely but she said than one day,she was training and a girl saw her,she was impressed by her moves and asked her to teach her how to dance like that,she was new and was impressed by her performances,this girl and Éléonore becamed friends. She always loved dancing and singing,what who inspired her to become an idol was the popular electropop group Perfume,she like watching their music videos and performance and also trained her dancing by doing first Perfume's dances,she performed her dancing and decided to register at the academy with the agreement of her parents. Her mascot Electri follow her,all the Mascots Items Brands Trivia Category:Fan serie Category:Archive